


No, no it's my treat

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [3]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Life Partners, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Saturday nights tend to be their night out to different eateries and as they eat and talk; laughing about one thing or another, it always catches Parad by surprise of how easy they get along despite their past animosity.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	No, no it's my treat

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I'm on a ParaEmu/EmuPara agenda and I'm taking y'all down with me XD
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and if you can, please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> _____________________
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-canon; pre-relationship

* * *

**"No, no it's my treat."**

* * *

They're out for Hiroshima style okonomiyaki tonight.

Most of the time, he and Emu prefer to eat back at their apartment but it's nice to have a change of pace once in a while. Usually, he doesn't need to eat as much as that of a human but Parad still enjoys getting to experience all of the different dishes humanity has to offer. As it is, Saturday nights tend to be their night out to different eateries— sometimes, even of different cultures too just to make it dynamic. He thinks it has a lot to do with Emu wanting him to have a broader experience with the life he has. It's something he's grateful for to be honest since Parad rarely ever eats anything beyond snacks in the years that he was separated from Emu. Most of the time, it was just things that were just enough to keep up his energy and nothing more since Parad never really saw the point of eating beyond that.

Which is kinda ironic since Parad is the better cook in their house; a fact that surprised Emu the first time Parad prepared Emu's lunch to bring for work until Parad reminded Emu that it had been _Parad_ who prepared their meals when they shared the same body since Emu had always hated cooking growing up.

Anyways, back to the point. Okonomiyaki.

"So good~!" He and Emu exclaim in unison, mouth full of their first bite.

After swallowing his morsel, Parad leans over the iron hotplate to poke his chopsticks at the okonomiyaki with a bemused grin. "It's still okonomiyaki, right? How can it taste so different?"

"Different prefectures always have different styles and people always said that Hiroshima style is one of the best for okonomiyaki," Emu explains as he takes another bite before closing his eyes in bliss. "They were right."

Following suit, Parad nods as he chews. "No doubt."

They eat and talk; laughing about one thing or another. And even after all this time, it always catches Parad by surprise of how easy they get along despite their past animosity. Sure, they're friends _now_ , but he hadn't given Emu any reason to want to be friends with him before their alliance. Not that they'd been enemies anymore after their truce either, but being trusted allies was something that Parad thought would be as much as he was allowed to have with Emu.

But somehow after his resurrection, Emu refused to let him go and had even gone so far as to offer for them to live together which Parad eagerly accepted because c'mon, he finally got the chance to spend time with his childhood playmate!

As days go by, they've gotten to know each other better, enjoying themselves as they easily get along like puzzle pieces that seamlessly fit and have been friends ever since.

"Gochisousama~!" They both say, hands clapped together in thanks as they bow their heads.

With their stomachs full, they make their way to pay. However, before Parad can pay for his half, Emu reaches out to stop him.

"No," Emu states firmly when Parad blinks at his friend in confusion. "No, it's my treat."

Parad pauses, brows furrowing. "Emu—"

"Let me treat you," Emu insists, determined. "Especially since you're always the one that cooks for us."

"I cook for us because I like feeding you," he says. "And besides, you cook breakfast on occasion."

Emu snorts as he mutters ruefully. "Barely."

Which, fair, since Emu can cook rice and simple dishes usually in the steamed variety. But anything more complicated than that then, Emu is a bit of a disaster in the kitchen.

Parad tugs his bangs with a pout. "It really is fine, though. I mean, the ministry _does_ give me an allowance for helping them with the game disease research so I'm not exactly short on cash."

"Please?" Emu insists, flashing him the deadly combo that is the puppy dog eyes and one of those sweet smiles that he's starting to suspect that Emu reserves for Parad when he wants to convince him about something (like not torturing or at least, maiming the snobby elite doctors whenever they give Emu grief about being an intern), and Parad gives in with a put on sigh.

_"Fine..."_

Impossibly, Emu's smile brightens even more and pays for their meal with a triumphant air— as if he's done something worthwhile. Which is weird since he's paying for someone that doesn't need to eat all that much, if at all.

But well, if it makes Emu happy...

As they walk out of the restaurant and into the late autumn air, Parad resolves to make a quick stop by the supermarket when Emu is at work to buy ingredients for hamburger steak for tomorrow's dinner— it's only fair he'd cook Emu's favourite as thanks after all.


End file.
